As a representative configuration of a solid-state imaging apparatus, it is conventionally known to form photoelectric conversion units on one substrate and form peripheral circuit portions on another substrate, and then electrically connect these members with micro bumps.
A backside illumination type solid-state imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-170448 includes a first semiconductor substrate on which a photoelectric conversion unit and a readout circuit for reading a signal are provided to constitute each pixel, and a second semiconductor substrate on which a peripheral circuit that processes a signal read from the pixel is provided. The first semiconductor substrate and the second semiconductor substrate are laminated with each other.